The God's Weapon
by MemorialFantasy
Summary: Seventy years ago, the Gods started to create a weapon to fight the Titans. What happens when it goes awry? Percabeth. Brico. Not in the way you think with that last one. L/O spoilers. Flames will be used to make KFC! Rated T for safety
1. Prologue:Seventy Years Ago

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Book Six – Part One**_

_**The God's Weapon**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this computer.**_

_**Prologue: Seventy Years Ago (Third Person POV)**_

On a dark and stormy night on Olympus, now conveniently located on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, The Gods were furious. A Prophesy had been said from the Oracle of Delphi and they were trying to prevent it. They had just made a promise on the River Styx for the "Big Three" not to sire any more children.

"We need a backup plan" Athena said calmly, as was her fashion "In case something happens."

The Gods murmured in agreement. They knew that one of the Big Three would break their promise eventually. They had a short attention span.

"We need a weapon." Zeus thundered.  
"One to defeat the Titans." Pondered Poseidon. "And yet how?"  
Athena looked jubilant "I have a plan," she announced, almost triumphantly. "and it **will **work."


	2. I'm sent to Fetch a Demigod

_**Chapter One: I'm sent to fetch a Demigod (Percy's POV)**_

It was one week before the start of school. My best friend Grover, arrived at my Cabin.  
"Grover! How's it going, G – Man? Wait, weren't you looking after that daughter of Apollo?"  
"Hey Percy!" He bleated. "I was. She's safe here now. Chiron wants to talk to you." He blurted out.

"Why?" I was more confused than concerned. And more annoyed than confused. I thought that after the big war last year, I would actually have time. Instead, I went back to Goode High School, did homework, and all summer I trained other Demigods at Half – Blood Hill. Grover looked skittish when he answered. "He'll tell you at the Big House." I followed him. When we got there, sitting around the table, were Chiron, Mr. D, Nico, Annabeth, and –  
"Thaila? What are you doing here?" I practically exploded "Why aren't you still with the Hunters? Did you break your vow?" I shook my head and pointed my finger at her, as if to say 'Naughty, naughty, naughty.'

She looked grim "Ha ha whatever." She said this almost sarcastically. "Artimis sent me. Chiron?"  
Chiron cleared his throat. "Percy, I need you to sit and listen. This is no time for fooling around."

Mr. D spoke up "The Centaur is absolutely right, Peter Johnson." He droned, getting my name wrong as usual. "This is serious business." He took another sip of Diet Coke and went right along playing pinochle. I sat and listened.  
"Ok." Chiron spoke "A young satyr sniffed out a very powerful half-blood. She's very powerful. Grover be – friended her last year, but still." He faltered "I'll be teaching there just like I did at Percy's school, but it will be your job to get her back here safely. Is that understood?" We all nodded "Good. Percy, you will let your stepfather know that you will be unable to attend Goode High School?"  
I nodded. "I'll tell Paul."  
"Good." Chiron said. "Now, move out!  
And with that, we went to pack to retrieve a Demigod.


	3. I Drop out of School

_**Chapter Two: I drop out of school (Percy's POV)**_

"Percy? Dropping out of school? Why would you do such a thing?" Those were my mom's first words after I told her I wasn't going to school this year. When I told her about the mission, she got a little crazier. She only reason she was upset was because I was going on a dangerous mission. "Mom," I said. "I'm just getting another Demigod from yet another boarding school. Annabeth, Thaila, Nico, and Grover will be there. Nothing we can't handle. I'll be fine.  
"Ok Percy. It's just, well, I'll be so worried."  
"Mom."  
"Make sure to pack extra ambrosia and nectar."  
"Mom."  
"And don't forget- ." I slammed the door while she was still talking.


	4. We meet Goth Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and I can't drive a car.**

_**Chapter Three: We meet Goth Girl (Percy's POV) **_

"There she is."

Grover pointed to a small girl with jet black hair. Let me explain something about "Big Three" hair. They each have a tinge to it, like their eye color. Zeus has Blue, Poseidon Sea-Green, and Hades Brown. You can't really see it unless all three are together, or you really know what you're looking for. They pass it on to their children as well.

The suspected Demigod had a greenish tinge to her hair, kind of like mine, yet she was as pale, or paler, than Nico. A daughter of Poseidon paler than a son of Hades? Poseidon's children were in the sun all the time. They tan really easily. This girl looked as if she had never been outside. It didn't help that she was dressed completely in black from head to toe. She was sitting against the building, working out of a small black notebook.  
"Hey, you."

The Girl looked up at the sound of a voice addressing her. Another girl, a big, fat, mean one wearing a leather jacket, was coming toward the pale girl. I made a move to get out and defend her.  
"Don't." Grover said. "Sarah is tough, but mortal. And a bully. Remember Nancy Bobofit?" I nodded. I did remember.  
"Well this is her cousin. You had to overcome Nancy, She has to overcome Sarah."  
I watched.  
"Hey Goth Girl, whatcha got there? You actually did the summer homework? What a loser." She chuckled and stood up. "Here Goth Girl, gimme that." She reached for the black notebook.  
"Goth Girl" got up and put the notebook down behind her, and stood up in a fighting stance, as if she were guarding it. It was almost comical, the tiny little girl standing up to Sarah. She started to talk.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I'd let you see my notes, but they are meant for people with the intelligence level of a four year old or higher, and I don't speak gorilla."  
I was impressed. Not many people would do a thing so brave or stupid. Sarah grabbed the girl around the waist with one hand, and threw her against the wall. The girl smacked her head against the walls of the building and fell against the pavement. I could see the girl glaring at Sarah. I could almost feel her anger. Suddenly, the water fountain next to Sarah exploded, catapulting Sarah over the fence 18 yards away.  
"Percy!" Annabeth slapped me, **hard**.  
"Ow! What did you do that for?" I asked, bewildered.  
"Because!" Annabeth said furiously "She'll be wondering what the heck happened."  
"Annabeth, I swear, I didn't do it!"  
"He's right."  
Everyone turned around, gaping open mouthed at Grover. He saw our expressions, and started to explain.  
"That's why I need your help. She freaked out her last roommates by bursting on fire. And, you saw what just happened. Unless anyone has a guess at who her parents are, then we have to get her to trust us. I'll go introduce you to her, and then send her to Chiron. That head wound has **got** to hurt."  
We agreed, and Grover led us over. "Hey" He said conversational The girl looked up, and for the first time, I saw her full in the face. She was as pretty, if not prettier, than all of the Aphrodite girls. She was even paler in person, and her eyes were a piercing electric blue. She stood up. She looked suspious.  
"Hello Grover. Who are your friends?"  
Grover answered her. "This is Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Thaila." Whiles he said this, he gestured to all of us. I saw her look long and hard at Nico. "Annabeth and Thaila are your bunkmates this year. What happened to your head?" He asked, looking concerned.

The Girl glared at him, but it wasn't angry. It was painful. "Sarah was trying to cheat off me. I got angry. She fell against the Water Fountain, and it exploded." Her teeth were clenched, and I knew she was trying not to faint. Blood was matting her hair, staining her jacket and jeans, and dripping onto a puddle on the asphalt.  
"Look." Grover said. "Mr. Brunner is over there, he'll help you with your head." She ran to Chiron and he led her inside. We regrouped.  
" _O Zeu kai alloi theoi! _Whose kid is she?" Thaila nearly exploded. She looked angry. "The Gods promised that all of their individual children would be claimed by the time they were 13! How old is this girl, Anyway?"  
Grover looked sheepish. "16. She'll be 17 this summer."  
Nico was concentrating. " She has Poseidon's hair, Zeus's eyes, Hades's skin, and Hephaestus's talent. For all that power, she almost died." We turned to Nico, surprised. He explained himself. "When that mortal girl, Sarah, threw her against the wall, her life aura almost faded completely." I saw the girl coming toward us. She still had dried blood all over her, but she wasn't grimacing for once. She had a cat following along behind her. "Incoming." I muttered to the others so they would stop talking about her. We all looked around at her. "Come on," she said. "Mr. Brunner said that we have to go to algabra." She looked into the eyes of the cat for a minute, and then shrugged and led the way inside.

_**Sorry about the cliffie! I'll post more when I write more.**_


	5. We get attacked by Math teacherfrom hell

_**Chapter Four = We get attacked by the Math Teacher from Hell**_

We walked into algebra. "Goth Girl" sat right in front, her cat on the desk. We sat in the back of the class. The math teacher, dressed in a black leather jacket, was at the board. She turned around, and then I saw her for real.

Ms. Dodds.

She had been my old Algebra teacher in sixth grade, and now she was here, haunting this girl. What the hell?

"Welcome back class," she droned "my name is Ms. Dodds."  
"Goth Girl" was fiddling with something on her neck, but I was too busy shooting a panicked look at Grover to pay attention. I heard Nico explain to Thaila and Annabeth who Ms. Dodds is and why we should be wigging out.

"Honey, you're distracting the class. Give me the locket and you can have it back after class."

I was wondering who she was talking to, until I saw her hold out her hand to "Goth Girl".

"No."  
"Goth Girl" was sitting straight up in her chair, her eyes defiant. I saw her clench the black notebook. The cat hissed at Ms. Dodds hand. What is up with that cat?

"The hall. Now."  
Goth Girl grabbed her bag and notebook and led by Ms. Dodds, left the room, the cat with her, hissing all the while. The door closed with a bang. Annabeth, Thaila, Nico, Grover, and I stood up quietly and made our way out the door, just in time to here Ms. Dodds make her glory speech.

"Now Honey, you are just too much trouble. Your time was up along time ago." She bared her fangs.

Other Monsters started coming out of nowhere. I saw the two other Furies on either side of . And some sort of Panther thing I had never even seen before came up behind the girl, snarling. Annabeth elbowed me.

"That's a Tazmainian Octofura. They can breathe fire."

I nodded as if I knew what she was talking about. I looked at the others and we moved into place.

I took down Ms. Dodds like nobodies business (**A/N: where does that saying come from? Anywhoo.) **Nico, Thaila, and Grover took down the other two. I turned around to take down the panther-thingy when…  
It happened as if in slow motion. The Octofura had "Goth Girl" in it's claws and was about to eat her (it really didn't look that hard) when Annabeth pushed her out of the way. For the second time today, the kid slammed into a wall headfirst. The Octo-taza whatever grabbed Annabeth when, a bolt of lightning struck it. It turned, snarling, and threw Annabeth against the wall, where she lay, crumpled alongside "Goth Girl".

Then everything went back to normal speed.  
I ran forward and threw Riptide like a Javalin. The TanzaFury-thingy disintegrated. I ran to where Annabeth lay. Nico wasn't far behind me. Gently, I picked up Annabeth. Nico did the same for "Goth Girl'. We carried them to the Girl's Room, Thaila leading the way.

When we got to the Girl's room, I lay Annabeth on her bed. Nico reluctantly lay "Goth Girl" onto her bed, the farthest away from the door. Thaila sat on her bed, closest to the door. We all looked at each other, until, finally, Annabeth twitched. As she tried to sit up, I pushed her back down. "Oh no you don't." I said, smiling because she was awake. I gave her some ambrosia. She sat up again, and this time I let her.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded. She looked into my eyes. I swear, she could trap me this those pools of gray.

We sat around and waited for "Goth Girl" to wake up.

**Annabeth's POV (A/N: Sorry guys, I had to do this.)**

I was drifting. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed me. I hoped they were Percy's. Probably. He would be super jealous if some else carried me. What if he was carrying that new Demigod? He had better not. She was way too pretty for her own good.

The arms put me down on a bed. I wasn't drifting anymore. I opened my eyes and saw Percy's face.

I was exactly where I wanted to be.


End file.
